


复染

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 是群里合绘的配文……咕咕咕，太太们画得又快又好看55555dbq我写得实在是太慢了所以这就只是一个普普通通的看图说话【还自行魔改了】塞了大量迷惑意识流复读文字继续超级ooc和前后逻辑混乱预警，这个小情侣录声的设定已经被我整得乱七八糟了题目只概括健康内容部分
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave
Kudos: 3





	复染

**Author's Note:**

> 是群里合绘的配文……咕咕咕，太太们画得又快又好看55555dbq我写得实在是太慢了  
> 所以这就只是一个普普通通的看图说话【还自行魔改了】塞了大量迷惑意识流复读文字  
> 继续超级ooc和前后逻辑混乱预警，这个小情侣录声的设定已经被我整得乱七八糟了  
> 题目只概括健康内容部分

直到现在重新上线，录音机才意识到自己昏迷了很久，焦点在镜中投下的重影里寻求一个稳定，在这片茫茫的星海中他找不到塞伯坦星球的反射光，镜片有点痛。他试着坐起身，先前的一番打斗还有太空桥的传送压力导致自己全身酸痛，仿佛外装甲和骨架随时随地都会自我解体，于是他又像赖床一样，往后一倒躺了回去。  
好在某个情报官还没有绝情到专门瞄准他的cpu或者火种舱打，所以现在录音机的神智还算清楚，没用几个秒循环他便理清了现状。四周寂静得如同病潮过后的空巷，尝试定位而发出的信号被无形之手撕碎成摩斯电码后吞噬干净。他的镜头正在注视这个星球的夜空，声波就躺在一旁，相隔着一个伸手就能拉住对方的距离。他听着声波不成字句的碎碎念，当声波挪动肢体翻身的时候，每一个关节的轴轮都在吱吱作响。  
“情报官先生，你知道这里是哪里吗？”录音机面朝声波向这个自损八百的敌人搭话。声波盯着录音机的光学镜，“我不知道。”他说。录音机知道这个不定性的因素是声波的疏忽，尚且冰冷的语音还能让声波保持住面无表情的模样，他毫不遮掩地嘲笑声波：“你的cpu也糊涂了？”声波不理会录音机的戏弄，一记手刀敲在他的脖子上。  
这个星球有点冷，漂浮的液滴稀释着黑夜，世间万物被抹为无解的朦胧，温度还没有降至零下，看不到冰雪。石砾铺满了光秃秃的大地，白色、灰色、黑色，不丰富的色彩一望无际，就连天际边微弱的星光也是无杂色的白，这样的环境难以让人产生“这是现实”的定论。芯片与充电电流碰撞出的几个离子回流到了错误的端口，塞伯坦人做了一个梦，这像不像意外掉进太空桥的他们。要不是看见了面前的声波，录音机一定会认为世界被脱去了色彩，声波的颜色是被曙光点亮的夜蓝色，他不会被黑暗溶解。  
或许是被录音机盯得浑身不自在，声波移开光学镜，起身背对录音机开始尝试维修自己身上的伤口。他没管裂开的磁带仓门，选择先去修补手肘上的一个大弹孔，被穿甲弹打穿机体比普通的钢弹要来得疼，子弹头撕裂的部分也更加难以修复。这一枪是录音机特地换上穿甲弹打的，但是他没有对准火种仓，多好的机会，声波的弱点曾一次又一次地在录音机的进攻中被迫暴露出来，柔软脆弱的喉管轻轻一咬就能咬断管道和骨架，但是录音机都没有对此扣下扳机。当致命一击被故意打偏的时候，这要拼个你死我活的一对一决斗也立刻变成了闹别扭的小情侣在吵架。  
声波用随身携带的粘合剂封住了断裂的输液管，能量液被半透明的软胶被塞着塞着堵进了原来的管道，接着他去连臂弯处断开的小电线，这时录音机也从地上站起，靠着声波的后背在他身后坐下，录音机的声音变成了骨传音。“哇……我刚换的零件差点被你打爆了。”录音机拆下膝关节的螺丝对声波抱怨。之前声波瞄准关节打出那发子弹被录音机躲开，擦着腿部的外装甲飞过，没被打断腿，运气很好。“我刚补的漆被你的子弹刮没了。”声波平静地回复，他听着金属摩擦的尖锐声响。录音机把扳直的零件安回原位扭紧螺丝，“也不想想是谁让我们被困在这个连块废铁都没有的破星球上。”录音机说，声波回答道：“是你把我推进太空桥的。”“是你先把我引到太空桥附近想给我一记黑枪的！”“纠正，不是黑枪，我是想正大光明地给你来一枪。”“那也怪你！合着你还想把我扔到这种鬼地方？太绝情了，就这么讨厌我吗！”“是的。”  
情侣吵架的时候会把很久以前的事情都翻出来，上一句还是互相嘲笑对方老了不适合打仗，下一句就跳到了更久远的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，完全不是宿敌之间该有的对话。只有彼此的现在，他们独有的火药味也淡了下去，他们的枪里还有子弹，不过两把枪都被丢到一边去了，无论是忘了还是没忘。两机你一句我一句互相争论了几个分循环，最后又不约而同地赌气闭上了嘴。声波用外装甲的零件代替骨架上被打坏的零件，而录音机差点接错了膝关节到腿部骨架的线，最后还是声波来帮忙才解决的。  
他们机体的感温系统同时弹出了提示：周围环境的温度在升高，数字很快便停在了“常温”的临界。不知道是cpu的演算还是传感器的交感出了问题，录音机觉得还是有一点凉，现在的温度不足以完全汽化掉蒙在镜前的液滴，他用手抹去了镜片上的水汽。薄白色的水雾依然萦绕在空气中，但是已经淡去了许多。他还没有好好看看这颗星球的夜空，于是他往后靠靠压着声波的背，抬头望向这个小卫星的天空。  
雾气散去，当录音机的镜中映入一片璀璨，他才想起了现实中光的波动性。空白的记忆复染上了彩色，那是拥有无限可能的斑斓，单色的大地被七色的夜幕笼罩，黑色也被拉下了色调仿佛变为透明。“声波你看看头顶——”“你先从我身上起来，别再往后靠了，重死了。”  
录音机指出最明亮的那片星云，声波看见了。没有仪器的辅助用光学镜直接观察的时候，他们无法用言语去描述镜前的现象。色彩在星群涌流中被均匀混合，但是又没有被调和成谢幕道别的黑色。黑白灰之上的红与蓝，重叠着一同染上了星光的色彩，他们回应了流星的传音。  
美丽的星夜有着十分浪漫的氛围，于是录音机有意清清发声器，开始唱歌。歌颂星辰大海的歌曲有很多，他挑了一首旋律最平稳的，没有外放伴奏，选择清唱。音起高了，高潮部分录音机唱不上去的高音被声波接上，不过声波唱了两句后就压低了自己的声音选择继续跟着伴唱。清唱不会有其他声音的干扰，所以对方的歌声非常清晰，它们充斥着音频接收器里的每一个元件，主机再次将声纹写进记忆芯片，覆盖掉旧有的档案。  
九点钟方向的那颗灰蓝色星球就是塞伯坦。他们只能定位出一个方向，所以他们选择继续唱着星星的歌曲。在这片星夜缤纷的世外他们互相维修着破损的机身，红蓝两色的身体染上了星光的色彩。

他们久违地唱了个痛快。“好久没听你唱歌了。”录音机回过身从后面抱住声波的腰，而声波则是下意识地抗拒着这种亲昵的动作，“别粘上来，松手。”“现在这个状况像是我们私奔了一样。”录音机无视了声波的话，“所以来让我拆一下吧！”  
“你的逻辑有问题，你的cpu里除了拆还有什么？况且我们伤都还没好。”声波想推开录音机，然而后者丝毫不愿意放手。“我的cpu里除了‘声波’就是‘拆声波’！又不是要强拆夺走你的第一次，放芯吧我会很温柔的。”录音机说。  
然后他的手开始在声波的腰上摸来摸去，这看似是一阵乱摸，但其实每一个稍加敏感的小部位都被他娴熟地摸了个遍，佯装这是不经意之间的挑逗。声波不吃这一套：“我记得我第一次就是像现在这样被你强迫的情况，还被你灌了两杯高纯。”“反正这里就我们两个。”录音机完全不听声波说话，手上的动作变本加厉。“只有你才更危险。”声波反驳道，紧接着他的话音被录音机的动作打断。  
录音机先从最简单的亲吻开始做起，他没有让声波转身面对自己，保持这样从背后抱着的姿势便吻上了声波的后颈。一次不够，还有第二次第三次，每一次的亲吻都在声波的脖子上留下柔软的触感和不深不浅的压痕，酥麻的感觉一时无法消去。亲吻结束的时候还留有电解液沾在颈部电线的外侧，抵在上面的舌尖只会留下越来越多的电解液。  
与亲吻同时进行的还有那不重不轻的抚摸。录音机用指尖描着声波腰部边缘的线条，顺着身体往下，他的手一路碰到了小腹的按键和两腿根部，同时声波的身体逐渐开始顺从配合录音机的动作，这是他对这场强拆的默许——那这就不是强拆了对吧，这本来就不是强拆。声波的这点小芯思根本瞒不过录音机，为了回应这份无声的渴求，他毫不犹豫地开始了下一步。  
当前挡板被解开的时候，声波再也无法抑制住自己的体温和声息，不如说，紧抱在一起的零距离让声波所有的伪装都做了无用功。录音机的吻贴近了声波的音频接收器，他口中的情话摩挲着声波的芯片，即使是偏低的环境温度也无法阻止机体的发热，火种跳动。  
前戏还没做太多，所以现在的接口还不够湿润。录音机并不芯急，他在指尖沾上一点自己的电解液，然后开始触碰接口的边缘。电解液代替对接液进行润滑，随着录音机的轻揉和摩擦，接口外围的小部件们逐渐开始发烫。系统自动执行的排气已经不足以处理机体的散热，在声波打开面罩进行呼吸的下一秒，他就被录音机堵住了嘴，蓝色光学镜里的笑意毫无掩饰。一直处于被动的声波终于沉不住气了，那么就如对方所愿。声波悄悄地从后面按了一下录音机的头，来迎合他们的深吻。  
对他们来说，来一个让对方不愿意放手的吻并不是什么稀奇事，这是录音机在战场上日常调戏声波的一部分，有10%的概率是声波来调戏录音机，所以他们的动作并不拘谨。无论是战场上还是充电床上，他们都摸透了对方的底细，就看谁先认输。  
这一次的接吻以声波挣扎着退出而结束，他的光学镜的红光忽亮忽暗地闪烁着，几近关闭。录音机手上的动作一直没有停下来，现在接口里的对接液已经多到沾在了腿间，但是他依旧只是在接口旁打转，有时手指伸进去一点又立刻退出去。声波忍受着这份难以言喻的微妙芯境，在录音机的脖子上轻轻咬了一口。  
在声波还没反应过来的时候，录音机往前一推把他扑倒在地，他在声波的音频接收器旁悄声说道：“忍不住了？”声波短暂地沉默了几个秒循环，然后只说了短短一句：“……闭嘴。”趴在地上的姿势让录音机看不到声波的表情，他微笑着吻了吻声波的脖子，把刚刚声波留下的咬痕还了回去。  
接下来他丝毫不给声波喘息的机会，进入的动作很快速，声波不禁发出的喘声掺杂了一丝惊讶。接口内的快感一阵接着一阵传至全身，这一次比上一次插入得更深，相应的刺激也比上一次要来得激烈得多。声波的双手不自觉地握紧，录音机注意到了这个小小的动作，从手背上握住了声波的手。  
第一次对接结束的时候，他们的对接液就已经混合在一起流出体外。在录音机还没缓过神来的时候声波趁机占据了上位，他一手压着输出管的前端坐在录音机的腿上，银白色的两腿之间有液体贴着机体流出滴落，对接液勾勒出了腿部的线条。声波输了，但他不会认输，他的光学镜变得更加闪亮。  
录音机抬头去看声波的表情，“这么迫不及待了？”  
“是你先动的手。”声波给身下的男友抛去一个笑脸，“反正这里只有你能让我拿来打发时间。”  
他语气像是在说：今天我们至死方休。


End file.
